ThunderCats: Call of the Hunt (The Complete Edition)
by Werewolf Cheetara
Summary: It has been three months, since the ThunderCats lost the Tech stone to Mumm Ra. After trekking through a mountain road, Lion-O and the others pass through an old valley town rumored to be cursed by beasts that come out on nights of the full moon. Will the ThunderCats be able to survive for what lies? Prepare yourselves for one of the greatest, and strangest tales ever told.
1. Chapter 1: Cries in the Night

**Chapter 1**

**Cries in the night**

It was late afternoon, nearly sunset. In the distance of a pine barren forest was a small village, right in the clearing. A road marks the way for Lion-O-, heir to the Thunderian throne, along with his companions, Tygra, his brother, Cheetara, the cleric, Panthro, the former general, along with snarf and the kittens Wiley Kat and Wiley Kit. The band made their way towards the small settlement. Lion-O- turned to his companions with concern for his exhausted and famished crew.

Lion-O: "We should be able to find an inn by sunset."

Panthro: "About time. We've been on the road for a couple days. I could use a good night's sleep in a real bed."

Cheetara: "We'll also need to stock up on supplies."

Tygra: "She's right. I don't plan to find that last War Stone without any proper equipment, or on an empty stomach..."

Just then, Wiley Kat popped from behind the tiger's back, with a smirk of anticipation.

Wiley Kat: "...and, a little finance increase shouldn't be a problem."

Wiley Kit place her hand on her brothers' shoulder. Tygra looked to the little girl's face. She displayed a face of reassurance to the elder Cat. She then turned to her brother with a menacing glare, as a warning to her twin.

Wiley Kit: "But, not enough to get into any real trouble."

Lion-O- chuckled silently in his comrade's reassurance.

Lion-O: "then, it's settled then. We make for the nearest inn."

The ThunderCats continued their present pace and coordinates towards the town.

A few moments later, they cross the wooden bridge that stands as the entrance of the semi lake side city. But, to Lion-O-'s discovery, the residents of the city are now rushing inside their homes, or finding cover in or with whatever they could find. Baffled by the citizens actions, thinking they had fled from their sight.

Tygra looked to his king.

Tygra: "Uhhh...What eh, what just happened?"

Lion-O- turned from Tygra, and eyed the nearest door. He was determined find out what was all the tension the citizens displayed.

Lion-O: "I don't know. But, I intend to find out."

Lion-O- made his way towards the strong, firm door. Obviously locked, Lion-O- polity knocked on the door just hard enough to be noticed. He could hear footsteps from the other side of the door. He could hear argument going on and muffled sounds. He noticed that someone on the other side was standing at the door.

Muffled Voice: "Go away! Whoever you are, we're not interested."

Lion-O- cleared his voice for the tenants.

Lion-O: "We're not selling anything. We're just looking for somewhere to stay for the night. Can you help us?"

Muffled Voice: "Please. Just..., just leave! Leave before the moon's up, before..."

Another voice was heard from the other side, arguing with the first voice.

Other voice: "If it's room and board you want, you should look for the Slaughtered Lamb inn. It's just up the road, near the road leading out of Pawston. Now hurry before any harm comes to you this night!"

Lion-O: "Thank you..."

Lion-O- made his way down from the stoops to rejoin his comrades.

Lion-O: "...And Good night."

And so, the ThunderCats made their way towards the edge of town, to the location of the supposed Slaughtered Lamb. No more than 20 minutes later, the small band had arrived to the Slaughtered Lamb inn, a two story building with stable wood support beams and a thick stone wall, adorned with stain glass windows. The building itself was old and falling apart, top to bottom.

Lion-O: "Well..., it's better than nothing."

Panthro: "Nice, Very nice." (In a sarcastic tone)

Lion-O- made his way to the front door of the establishment. Once there, he gripped the handle and pushed the lever down with his thumb.

Lion-O: "Unless, of course, you prefer to sleep in the open cold."

Panthro nodded.

Tygra: "Alright, but if anything happens, it's..."

Lion-O: "My fault. I'm aware of that."

At that moment, Lion-O- pushed the heavy door open to find that the aging tavern was full of life on the inside, with customers laughing boasting and conversing with each other. All that ended when they dared to look upon the felines. Only one paid of no mind until she heard nothing, but dead silence.

Innkeeper: "Come on in. Just seat yourselves. The fire's just been stoked. I'll be right with you."

In that moment, the tenants resumed their conversations as the Cats seated themselves at one of the booths.

Cheetara: "That was quite an awkward moment."

Tygra: "Yeah, It's like they haven't seen a ThunderCats before."

Lion-O: "If that's the case, just ignore them. We don't want any conflict."

Tygra: "Right."

Within that moment, the innkeeper made her way to their booth.

Innkeeper: "Well now, welcome to the Slaughtered Lamb Inn. I'm Liliotus, I keep the inn. Now, what can I do for you travelers?"

Lion-O: "We're actually looking for a place to stay for a few days, while we gather some new provisions and goods."

Liliotus smiled in anticipation.

Liliotus: "well, as it just so happens, we have a couple of rooms available for rent."

Lion-O- reached into a satchel to find only a few coins from their last journey.

Lion-O: "We're a little short on coin."

Liliotus' smile did not phase away.

Liliotus: "That's alright, there are other ways the rent can be paid. I actually need a pair of able bodied men to accompany me on a few hunting expeditions in the morning. It'll be early in the morning, but breakfast will be provided, and your debts will be covered for the day."

Lion-O- looked to his brother for any reason not to accept the offer. But, Tygra simply nodded.

Lion-O: "We'll be ready by sunrise."

Liliotus: "Done! I'll have Arcion have your rooms prepared."

She then turned to the tall brutish bouncer known as Arcion. Although massive in size and seemingly uneducated, He is indeed more intelligent then he looks.

Liliotus: "Arcion, have those available rooms ready for my friends here."

Arcion: "you got it."

The brute then made his way to the stairs and made his way up.

Liliotus: That's Arcion. He's my tavern's bouncer, and a close friend of mine. By the way,

Friend, I never got your names."

Lion-O- cleared his throat.

Lion-O: I am Lion-O-, lord of the ThunderCats. We're heading for a nearby temple that holds..."

Liliotus: "The War stone? Word travels fast around these parts. I sometimes I could travel to the Thunderian city."

At that moment, one of the tenants turned to the ThunderCats and Liliotus.

Tenant: "H mph! Don't count on that happening anytime soon. From what I've heard, Thundera lies in ruins now, no thanks to those damn lizards."

Liliotus: "Oh..., I'm so sorry. It must have been difficult to go through."

Lion-O: "Not if you have to help you through it."

Cheetara: "We're just thankful to be where we're at."

Tenant: "Well, don't let luck go to your head. That's be the last mistake you'll ever make."

Liliotus: "This ray of sunshine's Morconas. He's in charge while I'm on hunting expeditions."

Morconas: "Mess with this inn, and I'll mess you up. Like I did with that Lizard squadron a while back."

Lion-O: "How long ago?"

Morconas: "About three days tops. They were heading to your War Stone's location when they made settlement here for the night. They were getting pretty rowdy with some of the other patrons. I told them to clear out and bother some other low life. They grew bold enough to refuse. So, this one lizard, a rather skinny one takes a swing to my skull, and a few seconds later, I had him on the floor bleeding from his mouth from a head bud and a broken arm after he threw a second punch. After that, they cleared out. Probably making camp just outside of town, most likely calling for backup, and maybe burn this place to the ground. Only problem is that this whole valley's surrounded by mountains, most with loose boulders. They'd have to travel by foot or revert to small mobile vehicle."

Lion-O: "How long would that take? On foot?"

Morconas: "A couple of days if they keep a good pace on foot."

Panthro: "Better than a few minutes. Don't you think?"

Liliotus: "Well, we'll manage something to have you out before that happens. Now, how about some food for you and the little ones here. Todays' special is Sigeirian Elk."

Lion-O- have never heard of such wild game as a Sigeirian Elk.

Lion-O: "How's it prepared, and..., is it any good?"

Liliotus: "Around here, it's salted, spiced, baked for an hour, and served with freshly mashed

Taters and fresh bread. Around here, it's a delicacy."

Lion-O- looked to his companions, whom all nodded in agreement to the idea of trying the local delicacy.

Lion-O: "Alright, we'll go for that."

Liliotus: "A good choice. I'll be...

"

That moment, Liliotus place her hand on her heart and fell on to her knees. A clear sign that something was wrong with her. In more ways than one. Lion-O- stood to see if she was alright.

Lion-O: "Are you alright?"

Liliotus stood from the floor, breathing in heavily, until she regained her breath.

Liliotus: "I'm fine. It's just my heart acting up, that's all. I.., I need to turn in. I'll have Morconas bring your food."

The innkeeper turns towards her second in command.

Liliotus: "Morconas, Get my friends here some of that Elk. I'm turning for the night."

Liliotus made her way to the hallway which served as the staff courtiers. She shut the door and locked it for the night.

Morconas: "She'll be alright. She's just had a rough day. I'll have your meal ready in a few."

Later, that night, when the ThunderCats established who will stay with who. Lion-O- and Tygra shared one room with Cheetara. Leaving Panthro was charged with watching the twins. Panthro sat nearly asleep by the kittens hay based bed. The twins breathed simultaneously while little snarf slept at the end of the bed. Panthro' eyes were completely shut, when a spine chilling howl was heard from outside. The horrid cry awakened Panthro.

Wiley-Kit: "Panthro?"(In a soft whisper.)

Panthro: "Yeah?"

Wiley-Kit: "You heard that, right?"

Panthro: "Mm, mm."

Wiley-Kit: "I'm a little bit scared."

The outside world yielded another of the beastly howls for sources unknown.

Panthro: "After we've all been through, that sound bothers you? It's probably just a wild dog."

Wiley-Kit: "Maybe, but, I've never heard a dog of any kind make a sound like that. Have you?"

Panthro: "Can't say that I have. But whenever I got scared, when I was little, my mother used to tell me to count every good thing that has happened to me, it helped me calm down and get to sleep."

Wiley-Kit: "Did it really?"

Panthro: "Of course."

Wiley-Kit: "well, it does sound far."

Panthro: "Far enough to give you a little shut eye."

Wiley-Kit: "(yawning) Well, Good night."

Panthro: "Good night, kiddo."

The young kitten curled back under the covers and purred back to sleep. Panthro, on the other hand, stood from his chair and gazed out the window, viewing the grass hillside moors. Only to see the silhouette of a creature, unknown to the old panther. All the creature did was howl to the new risen full moon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunters and the Hunted

**Chapter 2**

**The Hunters and the Hunted**

The next morning, when dawns' light had shined, Lion-O, Tygra, and Liliotus were finishing their breakfast, and finishing their preparations for the big hunt of the day.

Liliotus: "Today, we'll be hunting for of the bigger game residing in the flat grass lands of the valley, that's where most stag and deer feed. That'll be this evening's meal. If we nab any predators in the area, they'll be the evening's special. That's if it's edible."

Lion-O: "We're ready when you are."

Tygra: "The sooner we hunt, the sooner we get out of here."

Liliotus: "Alright then, Lets go."

The trio made their way from the table where they had consumed their morning meal, and went straight to the front entrance. Cheetara stood at the stairs, giving Tygra a confident look that made Tygra smirk. He then winked back at her.

Liliotus: "Cheetara, Why don't you help Arcion out in the kitchen? There's always a hoard when it comes to lunch and dinner."

Cheetara gave her a glare of confusion as to why she needed to help the cook.

Cheetara: "But, I need to gather the supplies we need before we..."

Liliotus: "I took the liberty in having Morconas find the supplies you'll need. I had Lion-O and Tygra write a list for him. He should be back in a couple of hours."

Cheetara: "Oh, thank you. You didn't have to."

Liliotus: "I thought it'd help you more. You can thank Morconas later. For now, I need you in the kitchen with Arcion and the little ones."

Cheetara felt revealed after hearing about the supplies being taken care of by both her king and her lover. Both dearest friends.

Cheetara: "Alright, I'll report in."

She turned to the kitchen door and pushed forward, disappearing behind the wooden door. At that time the threesome had opened the door leaving one by one until the door slammed shut.

Meanwhile, on the mountain road. A small lizard platoon led by Slithe, Vulture, Kaya, Addicts, and Palmyra in a full Mum Ra general armor. They were about to enter the mountain pass, when the lizards packed away their camp.

Slithe: "We'll, need to keep up a Hansen passé if we are to beat the ThunderCats, from what Claris or, and Gorgeous reported."

Kaynar: "If I have to wait two days just to skin one of those cats, I'm going to go berserk! Heh, heh."

Pumyra: "Knock it off, Kaynar! Keep your task ahead of your pleasures. We need to get that stone first, then you can deal with them as you like."

Addicus: "What's gotten into her?"

Kaynar: "Don't know. She's been so uptight since she broke that poor, little Lion-O."

Kaynar and Addicus laughed at the fact. Suddenly a laser blast was fired from a short distance. Startled by the blast, Addicus yipped and leaped into Kaynars' arms. Instantly, the two dropped to the floor. The blast came from a fire arm, fired from Pumyra.

Pumyra: "Anyone else have anything to say?"

The reptiles kept quiet, and continued their work.

Pumyra: "Now, pick yourselves of the grass, and get moving. We need to make it half way by sunset."

The Jackal and Ape pulled themselves from the ground and followed their comrades, along with the entire troop towards the treacherous mountain pass.

It was noon, when Lion-O, Tygra, and Liliotus had arrived to their designated hunting grounds there, the wild game grazed and moved thought the plains. The trio made their way to a camouflaged pit that served as their base of operations.

Liliotus: "This will serve as our camp for the day. We'll need to nab at least two of those Elk, out there."

Lion-O: "Alright, let's get started."

For those few hours, they hunted for the elk, although they weren't successful as in catching one of those majestic creatures. Lion-O and Tygra decided to chase the creature to the Forrest edge, with high hopes as to catch the beast. A few minutes later, they were about to acquire the beast when suddenly, Lion-O had stepped onto a branch, which then caused the earth beneath him to shift and slide into a deep ledge. Lion-O had been dragged into the clearing a couple of feet below. Although he was not seriously injured, Lion-O suffered from minor injuries, such as a bruise to his head, a few cuts on his arms and feet, and multiple scratches all over his body. After gaining consciousness in a matter of seconds, Lion-O picked himself up from the floral floor. Tygra looked below the ledge, to be sure that his king was not injured.

Tygra: "You okay, Lion-O?!"

Lion-O: "Just a few cuts, bruises, and scratches. Otherwise I'm fine."

As the Cat king stood, He felt a moist, clump beneath his foot. The pile was smelled foul. But this was no foul made of any Forrest creatures' digested meal. As Lion-O looked down, he noticed the lump was crimson red, fluid covered. He could recognize that as the flesh of some animal. As he looked down, he notice a trail of blood leading him to the half-eaten corpse of one of the local townsfolk he had noticed the night before. The lower half of the body was completely gone. The entrails were laid bare before him, inside of the clearly visible skeletal rib cage. Overwhelmed by the stench of the bloody skeletal remains, Lion-O quickly turned away, holding down his breakfast. At that moment, Tygra and Liliotus had made their way down the hillside to see if Lion-O was alright. When Tygra stood in front of Lion-O, the king hurled all his breakfast all over his brothers' feet. Tygra stood still, shocked a d disgusted at what had just happened. He gave the Lion a look of frustration, as he shrugged in the muck which he felt, chunky and slimy.

Tygra: "I'm going to give you ten seconds to tell me why you vomited on my feet."

Lion-O: "There, go have a look."

Tygra and Liliotus looked upon the skeletal remains, Liliotus bent down it confirm who the victim was and the cause of death. During her years of hunting, she had seen every kind of predatory mutilation known to the region. As she searched, she stumbled upon a golden amulet, buried within a small patch of the poor corpses' flesh. After investigating the remains, Liliotus picked herself up from the ground. She turned to her companions with a face of grave concern.

Liliotus: "I know this man. He's a regular at the inn. Nice fellow, hot tempered, but a good man."

Tygra: "So, what happened to him?"

Liliotus: "Well, it looked as if the predator slashed his jugular vein, and obviously the legs and feet are completely gone, from then on, the beast held him down, breaking his neck in the process."

Lion-O: "Do you know anything that could have done this?"

Liliotus: "Not really, all the game wouldn't attack him, unless he provoked them. I doubt it, but it's possible. Although..."

Lion-O: "What?"

Liliotus: "There is a local legend that on nights of the full moon..."

Before she could continue her story to the brothers, they heard bristles in the bushes, and a large growl. Appearing from behind the bush was a Kirronyx bear, a local predator of the region and lethal to any lost travelers. The band armed themselves in caution.

Tygra: "It's friendly, right?"

Just then, the beast roared its cry of attack, and charged its massive body towards the three. They cleared its path just before coming into contact. The beast stooped in its tracks. The group circled the creature. Liliotus pulled out her hunting bow. But, before she could fire any of her arrows, the monstrous bear stood on its hide legs, towering over the innkeeper. The beast swung its massive paw, launching her as if she were a rag doll. Before he could react, Tygra was knocked down a small hillside, along with Liliotus. When the two had reached the bottom, the unconscious pair were laying there. With Liliotus rested upon the tigers' chest. Now, the beast had turned its attention to Lion-O. Making his last stand, Lion-O drew the legendary Sword of Omens from the Gauntlet, ready for whatever outcome awaits him. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, both anxious for the first move. With a sudden impulse of anxiety, The Kirronyx charged towards Lion-O, the king mimic the creature's move, both charging towards one another. As the creature was about to pounce onto the Lion, Lion-O, with one swing of his sword, delivered a mortal blow to the bears' throat, severing its jugular vein. The two passed one another. The beast dropped to the ground, still and lifeless. At that moment, Tygra had regained consciousness, to discover the beautiful innkeeper, lying on top of him. Shortly after he gave a look of surprise and amusement, Liliotus had too gained consciousness. She was intrigued in the position she was in. Liliotus simply maintained her position.

Liliotus: "Well, it's not too often I find myself on top of a good looking man often. We'll have to pick this up some other time."

Tygra: "Actually, Uh...I uh..."

Before he could finish her statement, Liliotus hushed Tygra, gently touching his lips with her finger.

Liliotus: "We'll talk later."

Lion-O gazed down on the two, hoping they were uninjured.

Lion-O: "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Tygra: "Uh, no, actually, you picked a good time."

Lion-O: "Not to brag or anything. But, I believe that I just caught tonight's' dinner. Does Arcion know how to prepare Kirronyx?"

Liliotus: "You bet he does."

Tygra: "We'll be up in a moment."

Lion-O: "Take your time."

The two picked themselves off of the ground and made their way to aid Lion-O with transporting the corpse of the massive beast.


	3. Chapter 3: Spell, Curses, and Bites

**Chapter 3**

**Spells, Curses, and Bites**

Back in the town, the young Wiley-Kat was wandering the streets, seeking for the perfect opportunity to pickpocket a suspecting victim. In an instant he found the perfect chance to nab a coin peruse, unguarded and unimportant to whoever it belongs to. So, naturally, he took his chance and reached for the bag. He silently made his way from the scene. However, the owner of the back made his presence known to the young cat. Frightened and determined to keep his prize, Wiley-Kat dashed from the elder. He informed a nearby guard of what had just accrued. Immediately, the guard charged after the young boy. The guard pursued him throughout most of the city. All seemed to end well for the young thief. Until, as if by chance, he ran into a young woman that was in his path, she was eighteen years of age, and was adored with a red hooded cloak. The two fell to the ground at that instance. When Wiley-Kat picked himself up, the guard was standing behind him, giving the boy an anxious look of pleasant. The guard grabbed the boy by his arm, escorting him to the purse owner.

Owner: "Make sure this little runt gets whatever is coming to him."

Guard: "Don't worry, we'll know what to do with him."

Woman: "Constable! The boy's my responsibility. I'll see that he'll be dealt with."

Guard: "Boy, is this true? Do you know her?"

The kitten looked to the young woman, who in turn gave him a wink of insurance that everything would be alright. The boy turned back to the guard to reply to his question.

Wiley-Kat: "Yes, she's looking after me while my mother's away."

The guard turned to the owner, with a look of reassurance to the incident would not happen again.

Guard: "Alright, I'll let him go this time. Better keep an eye on him. Because if I find his hand in anyone's pocket, I'm going to cut if off."

The guard released the boy, and the two men went their separate ways. Wiley-Kit turned to the young woman, standing there smiling at the little one.

Wiley-Kat: "Uh..., thank you for..."

Woman: "You don't have to thank me. Believe me, I know what it's like to be hunted down by those who call themselves upholders of the law."

Wiley-Kat: "Really, how so?"

Woman: "Originally, I was part of a gypsy caravan. The roads got a little more dangerous since Mum-Ra returned. So I settled here, and made my business here. Now, how about you come with back to my shop, we'll talk about your presence here."

The two made their journey to the Gypsy' shop, where the two carried on a conversation of their journeys to the point of their meeting. The gypsy introduced herself Milena. As time passed, the kitten recalled his encounters in Thundera, his affiliation with the newly crowned king, and his epic tales on the battle field. In return, Milena spoke of her practices in the arts of magic and alchemy, she spoke of her quiet past. How she was once the daughter of a well-respected Wiccan family, how one night, a band of marauders raided their home and slaughtered her parents. She spoke of her inevitable escape and her adoption of a traveling gypsy caravan and her eventual settlement in the city.

Milena: "You've been quite a lot. More than I've been through all my life."

Wiley-Kat: "I'm just one of the lucky ones, I would think."

Milena: "I'm sorry about your city."

Wiley-Kat: "Honestly, I and my sister weren't living there for a long time."

Milena: "True, but it was home, none the less?"

Wiley-Kat: "Yeah, It was. Wasn't it?"

Wiley-Kat noticed the time on the nearby clock, he knows that he will need to return to his companions.

Wiley-Kat: "I better get going. I have to get back to Lion-O and the others."

Milena: "I'd better accompany you back to them. Tonight's not a good night to be wandering about the town. Especially this night."

Wiley-Kat: "I'll be alright. Thank you for your concern."

Milena: "I prefer to accompany you. But, if you insist, I'd advise you to take this medallion, as both a token of both my concern for your health, and my appreciation for your company these past few hours."

She then handed him a silver medallion, depicting a pentagram, and in the five points of the star were the letters S, A, L, A, S.

Milena: "The letters in those stars are a protective spell against those spiritual forces who'd seek to harm you in your journeys.

Wiley-Kat: "Thank you. I hope I see you again some time."

Milena: "I hope so as well."

The young kitten made his way out of the alchemist shop, and into the cold, moon lit night. Later that evening, Wiley-Kat met up with Wiley-Kit, and they made their way back to the inn. They were nearly half way, when they came upon a moor clearing.

Wiley-Kit: "Kat, do you get the creeps just by walking by those moors?"

Wiley-Kat: "Why would I?"

Wiley-Kit: "Well..., it's just..., we heard a sound last night, me and Panthro. It sounded like they were coming from the nearby moors, like this one."

Wiley-Kat: "Like what?"

At that moment, the same spine chilling howl as was heard before the night before. This alerted the twins into state of caution. Casually, they began walking again. Again, the sound was heard again, this time as a nearby growl. This began to frighten the kittens. So, they hastened their pace into a speed walk. Once more the unsettling howl was sounded. Now the two ran for it, hoping to reach the inn as fast as they could muster. A few moments later, the twins began to hear trembling thuds behind them. As they looked back, all they could see was the blacken silhouette of a large predator, lunging towards them with frightening red eyes, and with unbelievable speed. Nearly a quarter mile away, the kittens were still pursued by the shadow. Just as they were coming up the road, they saw Lion-O, waiting for the two. As he was about to greet them, the beast made its move by pouncing upon the twins, biting and snapping at the helpless children. The two struggled and fought their way out by hitting the creature's snout after several seconds of relentless attacks, coming out with numerous scratches and huge bite marks. The Kittens took cover behind Lion-O, whom drew the legendary blade and charged. However, the creature swung its mighty paw, launching him into the air for less than a second, until hitting the ground. Then the beast struggled with Lion-O, until in an instance, the monstrous creature bit right into Lion-Os' left shoulder. After struggling with the beast for a few seconds, Lion-O was able to break free of the beasts' grip and reach for the Sword of Omens. Sensing that the conflict will result in its termination, the dark figure made its escape into the night. Sensing that the danger has past, Lion-o put the blade away in its place in this gauntlet. Turning to see if the two were alright, Lion-O is horrified to see the two kittens lying on the ground, bleeding out from their severe wounds. He knew that he had also come across his bodily inflictions, as he saw his own blood, drip from the deep teeth marks and claw slashes. As he began to lose blood, Lion-O began to lose his vision to total darkness. He knew that he had to get the kids and himself back to the inn. But, as much as he tried, he kept falling to the ground. After several attempts to move, lion-O collapsed and began to blackout. As his eyes darkened, he could see in the distance, a feminine silhouette figure running

Towards them. He called out in the distance a name. A name he'd hope to call upon again in better conditions.

Lion-O: "Pumyra."

In that moment, the young king blacked out before he could see who his rescuer was.


	4. Chapter 4: Love is a fragile delight

**Chapter 4**

**Love is a fragile delight**

At the inn, business had just finished for the night. Tygra and Panthro were putting the chairs up after Arcion had just gathered the dishes. Cheetara was back in the kitchen, washing the dishes with the help of Snarf. Liliotus stood at the bar, wiping the counter after a hard days' work. Occasionally, she looked to the door, waiting for Lion-O and the twins to step inside.

Panthro: "Okay. What in the blazes is taking those three? We've pretty closed up the inn."

Liliotus: "I'm sure their..."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Liliotus: "It's open."

The door opened and in came, a hooded woman and a seriously injured Lion-O. Tygra and Panthro rushed to aid the injured king. Taking the heavy burden of the woman's shoulders. The two carried the lion up stairs to the room where he was staying. Cheetara came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

Cheetara: "What's..., what happened?"

Liliotus: "Lion-O. He's... been injured."

Milena: "The little ones are outside, on the cart. Help me get them inside."

Cheetara: "Who's this?"

Liliotus: "This is Milena. She's just settled here in town. She's an old friend of mine."

Milena: "Come now. We must get them inside."

Soon enough, the women rushed outside to the small wooden cart, and carried the injured children up to their quarters.

Later, Milena was at Lion-Os' bedside, grinding several ingredients for healing bands that would help Lion-Os' injuries. She used the same technique when she tended to the kittens' wounds before Lion-O. These bands would stop the bleeding from any wound that could be lethal. Cheetara gazed in wonderment as to how Milena knew all about alchemy.

Cheetara: "How do you know so much about alchemy?"

Milena: "I've studied over the years. Experimenting with numerous ingredients. The rest was just elementary."

She placed the last bandage on Lion-Os' wounds. From there, the herbs can take their effect on the wounds and help heal them.

Liliotus: "There. Now, let him get some rest. Hope for the best."

The three made their way to the door, leaving Lion-O to rest and recover from the attack. Milena and Liliotus made their way down stairs to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Cheetara, however, stayed upstairs, and entered Wiley-Kat and Kits' room. There she monitored their conditions, as if she was their own mother. Seeing them in a peaceful sleep after what had just accrued. This brought feelings of both concern and joy in her heart. She hoped that one day she would have children of her own, with her lover, Tygra. She was in deep thought when he knocked on the opened door. Cheetara, coming out of her thought, turned to acknowledge the sound.

Cheetara: "Oh, Tygra. Hi."

Tygra: "Hey. How are they holding up?"

Cheetara: "They seem to be sleeping alright. They've just kept turning."

Tygra: "Good to here, and Lion-O?"

Cheetara: "He's just fine. Milena has done a good job with those herbs."

Tygra softly wrapped his arms around Cheetara. Pulling her closer to his chest. Laying her head near his heart, she could feel each and every pulse pass through his body. It was there when she began to recall her previous thoughts of mothering his children. To actually start a life with Tygra, to live with him and Lion-O in a newly established palace, once the war was over.

Cheetara: "Tygra?"

He looked down to his love.

Tygra: "Yeah?"

Cheetara: "Where do you see us, years from now?"

There was a moment of silence. This was not a question Tygra had heard before. He had not prepared himself for any possible outcome of this eventuality of their relationship.

Tygra: "I..., I..., I've never given it any thought, up until now. Where do you see us?"

Cheetara: "Well, I actually see us with a place of our own, with a family of our own. Maybe a boy or girl, maybe both."

Tygra loosened his grip on Cheetara, and pulled away from her. He made his way to the window, starring out in the distance. He displayed a face of discomfort.

Tygra: "Cheetara, I love you..., but even if we survive this war, I have no intentions on having any children. They tend to whine, complain, cry, and I'm not fit to be a parent."

Cheetara: "I know. But, given time, you may want to have children. Like I do, and you never know until you try. And the beautiful side of that is that you'll have me to aid you, as I have you to help me."

Tygra: "This doesn't faze my feelings about this. I just don't see it happening. I just don't want a child of mine to end up like one of us."

Cheetara' eyes widened to the comment he had just made. She now dared to ask him about his comment.

Cheetara: "What's that suppose mean? What are coming on to?"

Tygra inhaled an uneasy breath, knowing that his answer was not going to be easy to explain to his lover. But, deep in his heart, he knew she had the right to know how he felt about this turn in their relationship.

Tygra: "I just don't our children to be left without either of us to see them grow up, get married, grand kids. I just don't feel that it's going to ever happen between you and me."

After hearing those words coming from the horses' mouth, tears came over her eyes. The man she thought she knew had no intention to continue their relationship to as far as parenthood. In a last desperate move to ensure the survival of their relationship, Cheetara held out her hand as a gesture of the survival of their love.

Cheetara: "Please, for me, for us. I love you."

Tygra turned to the heartbroken cheetah. Seeing her hand out, trying to sawed him of his beliefs, much like the temptresses of old. He removed himself from the window and stood before Cheetara. Tygra then grasped her gentle hand. But as he did so, the smirk upon his face slowly shifted to a most grief expression. He then took her hand and closed it into a fist and placed it back to her thigh, as though he is willing to let the one love of his life find her happiness with someone else.

Tygra: "I'd love to. But, I can't. I'm sorry."

He then kisses on the cheek for the last time. He then walks away from her, to the rooms' door. Before he left, Cheetara grasped his hand, giving him the flower he gave her the day they first met. Tears came from his eye. He returned to make his way out the door, and made his way down stairs. Cheetara eyes developed more tears. Heart broken and grieved at the choice her ex made, she had to sit down, and placed her hands to cover her face. She wept in her hands for a few minutes, until two gentle hands placed themselves on each of her shoulders. When she removed her hands, she discovered that the injured Wiley-Kat, and Kit, standing there to comfort her after her loss. Cheetara brought the twins close to her. In return, they rapped their arms around her, holding on to her so she may weep in the comfort of good friends. She knew deep in her heavy heart that it was indeed over. This love was as all but fragile as it is with all forms of love.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Changes

**Chapter 5**

**Dark Changes**

Next morning, Lion-O had awaken in his bed, bandaged and completely bare. He removed the covers and reached for his pants. After getting them on, he stood from his bed and made his way to the door, opened it, and made his way down stairs. There he found his comrades sitting at the table, enjoying a delicious breakfast. All but two, Cheetara and Tygra kept starring at one another. Both with aggressive expressions over their faces. Lion-O looked both concerned and confused as to why the two are at each other's throats so suddenly, after all they've been through. Calmly, Lion-O took his place at the end of the table, right next to where Cheetara and Tygra were starring off at each other. The former couple just sat there, motionless, as if there were made of stone. Neither one had touched their food, the freshness of their warm meal had gone cold.

Lion-O: "Have I missed something while I was out?"

Wiley-Kit: "Isn't it obvious? They broke up after an argument last night."

Lion-Os' eyes had widened due to the shocking news he had just heard. He had never thought that their love could end in an instant.

Lion-O: "Really? How did that happen, and how do you know?"

Wiley-Kat had finished what he had on his plate. He let out a silent burped, excused himself, and cleared his throat in preparation to tell the tragic end of their relationship.

Wiley-Kit: "Basically, They got into an argument, well, not much of an argument. Anyway, they both had different ideas about their relationships' future. So ultimately, Tygra broke up with Cheetara. That's what Kit told me."

Lion-O sat there, looking down at his plate of breakfast. In deep thought of the news.

Lion-O: "I don't suppose you know what the argument was about."

Tygra: "STAY OUT OF THIS LION-O!"

Cheetara: "Who are you to interfere with anyone else' lives?!"

Lion-O: "I'm..., I'm sorry. I'll...Stay out of this."

Tygra: "You better!"

Cheetara: "Don't you threaten him! He only was curious! You don't have to be so mean to

Him like the ass you've always been!"

Tygra: "Whatever! I'm out of here."

In that moment, Tygra stood from the table and made his way out to the door.

Lion-O: "Where're you going?"

Tygra: "Out!"

In that moment, He was gone. After he slammed the door shut. Cheetara then pushed her chair in and excused herself upstairs to be alone. Lion-O turned to the stairs. He stood and pushed his chair in.

Lion-O: "I don't care what she says or what you have to say, I'm going up there."

Lion-O made this way towards the stair case and made his way up. Wiley-Kat looked at his plate, seeing it empty. He looked at the last piece of butter milk flat cake left on the platter. As he reached for it, it was suddenly swiped away from his tiny grasp by none other than Panthro. This enraged him so.

Wiley-Kat: "Hey! That's mine!

"

Panthro: "Sorry. Once you've driven a tank of your own, you'll get the last flat cake."

Unknowingly, the boys' eyes began to glow a bright, bloody red, as he began to hear voices in his head. Tempting him to strike at the panther and claim what is rightfully his. Panthro turned to Kat, seeing the brightness of his monstrous eyes. This made him unsettled, and honestly, a little frightened of this new behavior.

Panthro: "Uh..., are you okay?"

Meanwhile, upstairs from where the dining hall was, Cheetara was standing near the window, looking out in the distance, over viewing the great moors. She saw that the lush green hillsides, full of life. Sheltering local wildlife and their families. This brought tears to her eyes at the very thought of starting a family. Tears overwhelmed her, she fell on her knees and covered her face in agony over the thought that her one true love would reject her idea of starting a new life with Tygra. There was a knock at the door, she immediately removed her face from her gentle hands. She saw that Lion-O stood at the door. With nothing more but the clothes he wore. She felt a pulse through her body at the very sight of Lion-Os' fit abdominal region.

Lion-O: "Hi. Can I come in?"(Gently speaking)

Wiping her tears away, Cheetara picked herself from the floor and sat on the bed.

Cheetara: "Yes, come in."

Lion-O stepped into the room and took a seat next to the heartbroken girl, in an effort to try and comfort her.

Lion-O: "Look, I'm sorry if I was prying into anything you didn't want me to hear."

Cheetara: "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, you didn't know what was going on. But, thank you any way."

Lion-O: "If you don't mind if I ask. I..."

Cheetara: "...Want to know why we separated. Right?"

Lion-O nodded in reply.

Cheetara: "It was over an idea that popped into my mind last night, after seeing Kat and Kit sleeping peacefully. I had the feeling that he'd would be thrilled if I'd asked him to be the father of my children. To my surprise, he has better plans than to settle down and have a family, once this war was over."

Lion-O saw the sadness in her eyes at the very thought of Tygra leaving her over the silly idea. Lion-o gently placed his hand over Cheetara'. She turned to the young king, starring off into his eyes, seeing one door close and another one open to her. She did not know what to make of it. She felt like placing her lips on his for some strange reason, maybe it was out of desperation, or grief, or maybe even out of pure love. But, she pulled herself back from his lips.

Cheetara: "I'm sorry. I..., I didn't know what came over..."

Lion-O grasped her hand gently as before.

Lion-O: "I'm sorry. You're still in grief after what you've been through. I shouldn't have pushed into telling me, and I should have left you in peace."

Cheetara: "you were only caring about me, you don't need to be sorry. You're a good man Lion-O, you've always have been, no matter what."

She leaned to his face and kissed his cheek ever so gently. At that moment, the two heard screaming coming from Panthro and Wiley-kit, downstairs. They leaped to their feet, made their way down. They found Wiley-Kat, scarfing down what was on the table. Panthro cover his arm where the boy attacked him.

Lion-O: "What happened to you?"

Panthro: "The little brat bit me and Tygra, after I took the flat cake left over."

Wiley-Kit: "He just went berserk. His eyes were this reddish color."

Cheetara: "and Tygra?"

Panthro: "Out again! He said."

The boy continued to eat in his savage ways. Until suddenly as if he was waking up, Wiley-Kat had stopped and wiped his mouth clean. He looked around, only to see his friends terrorized by his unconscious actions. He leaped from the table and stood firmly on the ground.

Wiley-Kat: "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Panthro: "What's the matter with you?!"

Wiley-Kat: "What..., what happened?"

Lion-O: "What are you talking about? You just attacked Panthro and ate all the food with nothing, but your bare teeth."

Wiley-Kat: "I did?"

Cheetara: "You don't remember any of it?"

Wiley-Kat: "Should I?"

Everyone in the room looked confused at one another over the current situation as to why he simply cannot remember what had happen.

Lion-O: "Alright, let's just let it go. But, I want all of you to keep an eye on one another Just in case this happens again."

Lion-O left the room to help out in the kitchen. So too did Cheetara. Panthro and Kit kept their distance.

Later that night, after business had taken its course. The ThunderCats had sat down to enjoy a delicious meal prepared by theirs' truly. Liliotus had finished setting the table, with the help of Lion-O and Cheetara. During the course, it was pleasant, besides the facts that were confirmed this morning. This time, Cheetara sat next to Lion-O, rather than Tygra. The tiger noticed her sudden interest in Lion-O, the Wheels of jealousy began to turn in his head. Near the end of the meal, Panthro reached for the last piece of Salmon Steak and placed it on Wiley-Kats' plate. Wiley-Kat looked nervously at Panthro.

Wiley-Kat: "It's yours if you want it."

Panthro: "Uh..., no thanks. I'm good."

Cheetara: "This has nothing to do with the fact that he bit you, now does it?"

Panthro: "Not denying it, or admitting it."

Lion-O: "Panthro, he said he was sorry."

In that moment, Wiley-Kat began to feel pains in his stomach, thus began to moan and grunt a bit. The other turned to see if he was alright. Liliotus stepped out of the kitchen to discover the boys' condition. This brought great concern to her mind.

Liliotus: "Are you okay?"

Wiley-Kat: "Just a stomach ache. That's all."

His eyes began to take their crimson shade as they did before. This began to make him show his canine teeth and draw out his claws. He barked several times, as if he were a wild dog. He leaped from the spot on the floor and onto the table where he snatched the Salmon Steak in his mouth and made his way up stairs. After a few seconds, they began to hear shouts and cries of pain. While the others went upstairs to investigate, Panthro stayed behind. He felt woozy and overheated. He looked at his hand and began to notice sudden changes.

Upstairs, Lion-O and the others discovered that the door had been shut. They try to open the door, and found it to be locked from the inside.

Lion-O: "Wiley-Kat?! Are you Okay?!"

The only response to his questions were more painful screams, and monstrous howls. It was in this moment that lion-O and Tygra broke down the door, to discover that Wiley-Kat was in the process of a dark metamorphosis. His ears were more pointed, his fur more thick, and his feet and had taken the form so similar to that of a wild dog, a wolf even. The Beast spotted the group and slowly made his way towards them. Lion-O just knelt there, curious enough to find out if Wiley-Kat was still in that new form.

Lion-O: "Wiley-Kat?"

The beast only whimpered and whined after the transformation, until it let out a spine chilling howl, much like the creature from the night before. This triggered bodily pains on Wiley-Kit, as she began to back away from the group and shift into her new form, ripping her clothes off, trying to find relief for her body over heating to no avail. Frightened and confused, Lion-O, Tygra, and Cheetara made their way down stairs. Upon arriving to the dining room, they had discovered a tall greyish creature standing over where Panthro had been sitting. Back at the top of the stairs, the twin wolves stood their preparing to make their way down. The threesome then made their way into the dining hall to confront the one beast. Behind the beast was Morconas. He struck the creature with nothing more than his bare fist, he challenged the beast into unarmed combat. The monster replied by throwing one of its powerful punches, right into his gut. The two fought their way in the hall, blow after blow. Near a hallway with caged doors stood Liliotus. She signaled lion-O and the others to stand by her.

Liliotus: "Lion-O, I need you and your friends to get the little ones into these cages. I will explain later."

Lion-O nodded, and as they turned back to the stair case, the two wolves were making their way down. The three lured the puppies into the hall where Liliotus stood in, and made their way into one of the cages at the end of the hall. While Morconas, head locked Panthro into submission, and threw him into one of the cages. The twins, however, would go in so easily. Lion-O and Tygra stood at the door way of one of the cages. The two pups began to growl and prepared to pounce upon the princes. As they leaped towards them, Lion-O and Tygra backed away from the door way and let the two collide with the wall, disorienting them into unconsciousness. Then they simply shut the gate and locked it into place. They looked towards Liliotus and Cheetara, only to find that she too had sure come to the change. Cheetara looked at her comrades as she began to shift.

Cheetara: "I think what's happened to Wiley-Kat, Kit, and Panthro is also happening to me. Please..., help me into one of those cages."

As requested, Lion-o and Tygra took Cheetara on each of their shoulders and laid her gently into one of the cages. Upon locking the door, she had completed the change into a monstrous she-wolf. Tygra began to feel lighted and leaned on lion-Os' shoulders. Lion-O himself came under to the transformations. He helped Tygra, and himself into one of the nearby, empty cages, and had Liliotus shut it on them. As she did, she had witnessed their transformation from her fond Thunderian friends, in to monstrous, Wolf like titans, capable of who knows what.


	6. Chapter 6: Questions needing Answers

**Chapter 6**

**Questions needing Answers**

Several hour shad past, Lion-O had slowly awaken from a most horrid sleep. But, soon he discovered that he had awakened inside of a cage like structure. He looked all around him when he discovered Tygra, lying next to him. A whisper called out to Lion-O from behind the wall behind him. It was Cheetara's voice.

Cheetara: "Lion-O, is that you?"

Lion-O: "Cheetara! Cheetara, are you alright?"

Cheetara: "Well, I'm cold, Naked, and sitting next to a pile of rotting meats. Other than that I'm fine. And you?"

Lion-O: "Same here, and a little light headed."

There was another voice calling out to them from the other side of the hall. There Wiley Kat and Kit were calling out.

Wiley-Kat: "Guys, you alright?!"

Cheetara looked around the little room. She began to think that this was some sort of cell or cage at least.

Cheetara: "Where are we?"

Lion-O: "Looks like a prison."

Panthro yawned awake and aware of the situation at hand, and pushed himself up from the hay pile he was sleeping on.

Panthro: "Sounds just about right to me."

A knock was heard by the ThunderCats, coming from the door way leading out of the little jail. Standing there in the door way was none other than Morconas.

Morconas: "Good, you're up. About damn time."

Lion-O: "Morconas?! We're at the inn."

Morconas: "No Duh! Brought you all a new set of clothes, Figured you'd need them after last night. Liliotus' waiting for you in the dining room."

He then reached for the nearby lever that triggered the cage doors to retract up, opening the cell doors for the captive ThunderCats. He left the pile on the floor for the felines to sort through.

Morconas: "Be quick, it's important that you should know."

Lion-O: "Know what?"

Morconas: "You'll see."

Lion-O and the others stood from where they were, then made their way towards the pile.

After getting dressed, the ThunderCats made their way into the dining hall. There, Liliotus sat with her face looking down on a medallion. To Wiley-Kats' surprise, that medallion was completely identical to the same amulet that Milena had given him. Liliotus cleared her throat softly, and raised her head.

Liliotus: "I suppose you all want answers about the cages I had set up?"

Lion-O: "Well..., yes, that would answer my questions."

Tygra: "It'll keep me from giving you a piece of my mind."

Morconas: "Watch yourself, kid. That's all..."

Liliotus: "Morconas! It's alright. They have a right to know."

Lion-O: "Know what exactly?"

Liliotus gestured her feline guests to seat themselves.

Liliotus: "Remember, a while back, I was about to tell you about a local legend, Lion-O?"

Lion-O: "Yeah, what about it?"

Liliotus: "There are tales throughout this world, and worlds beyond about people of every race, and social status becoming one with nature. Mostly becoming beastly beings with enhanced abilities. Most cam change at will, while others can only maintain one single form. I happen to be one of those Man-Beasts that can change from one form to another, and back. So is Arcion, and Morconas. A Lycanthrope."

Lion-O: "Lycanthrope?"

Tygra: "What's that?"

Liliotus: "In other words, I am a Werewolf."

Lion-O looked to Cheetara, hoping she knew what Liliotus was talking about. Alas, she knew not of the creature Liliotus announced she was.

Lion-O: "What's a Werewolf?"

Liliotus: "A Werewolf is a person that's been given the ability to change their shape into the likeness of a wolf. They usually change during the nights of the full moon. However, the Werewolf can change at will, if they can. The Transformations can be caused by other things, like allowing your primal senses and instincts to be affected."

Cheetara: "Not to interrupt, but what has this got to do with us being inside all those cages?"

Liliotus: "The reason why you were inside those cages was because you're all werewolves now, ever since the incident a night ago."

Their eyes widened, they turned to one another, confused and shocked at the news that was delivered to them.

Cheetara: "That's the most ridiculous explanation! That's impossible!"

Lion-O: "That..., that would explain what happened to all of us last night. The way Kat behaved, the way he looked, why we felt such horrible pain. Think about it. We all suffered from these transformations. "

Tygra: "What I don't understand is, how'd we end up as these "Lycanthropes"?

Liliotus: "There are several ways to become one, however, most of them never worked. The only real way to be infected by Lycanthrope is to make direct contact with someone infected by it. Through bites, scratches, even seemingly harmless acts such as kissing, and even through intercourse. Lion-O, Kat and Kit caught it by coming into contact with a Werewolf that night. Tygra and Panthro must have caught it by being bitten by Kat. How Cheetara caught it is beyond me. Unless you'd like to fill us in?"

Cheetara's' eyes widened. Nervously, she cleared her throat and filled in how she came into contact with the disease.

Cheetara: "You said that it can spread from kisses, right?"

Liliotus: "That's right. But, who..."

Tygra: "If I had to guess..., Lion-O."

The king nodded in acceptance to the accusation. Tygra gave Lion-O a look that of disappointment and anger towards him.

Liliotus: "Well..., that explains that."

Wiley-Kat observed the amulet, he continued to notice the striking similarity between his amulet, and hers. Finally, He got the courage to step forward to Liliotus.

Wiley-Kat: "Liliotus, Can I ask you a question?"

Liliotus: "Of course. What is it?"

Wiley-Kat: "That amulet you're wearing..., what is it?"

Liliotus looked at the amulet, picked it up from the table, and began to observe it. She continued to stare at the piece of jeweler for a few more seconds, until...

Liliotus: "This amulet was given to me by a member of the most highly regarded werewolf clans in all of the mortal realm. It's called "The Order of the Wolfs' Star." They are made up of those who have been deemed worthy by the Groups' Alpha, the leader of the Order. They run much like a pack, they hunt and work together, dedicated to the kill, or their objective. Only those few, or anyone else the Alpha see worthy may run with the pack. I happen to be one of them. Why do you ask?"

The young boy reached into his shirt pulling out and revealing an identical amulet to that of Liliotus'. Liliotus gasped at the very sight of the amulet. Lion-O observed the amulet, comparing it to Liliotus'.

Lion-O: "Hey, I knew I'm stating the obvious. But, the amulets match each other. Does that mean..., He's one of them?"

Liliotus stood from her chair and walked up to Wiley-Kat. She placed her hand on his shoulders, and knelt down to make eye contact.

Liliotus: "Kat, Where did you get this?"

Wiley-Kat: "I got from Milena, when she took me in."

Liliotus stood up and made her way to the window. She stared off into the distance, over viewing the town. She knew that Milena would have the answer for giving Wiley-Kat the amulet.

Liliotus: "We're going to find out. Have your things packed, all of you. We're heading off to Milena's shop first, then we make for the wilderness. That's where the Order meets."


	7. Chapter 7: Enter the Order

**Chapter 7**

**Enter the Order**

Later that day, Lion-O, Liliotus, and the others made their way from the small inn, to the humble cottage shop of the gypsy woman known as only Milena. But, once they had arrived, they had discovered the store to be closed at the present time. The only soul there was a hooded figure with a note in their hand. The figure noticed the group approaching the shop, then walked towards Liliotus, and handed her the note. Once the note was handed over to its recipient, the figure made his way up the road, leading out of town. Liliotus opened the letter to find a message for her.

Liliotus

You most likely noticed that I am gone. I have left the town, in fear for my life, and for the safety of the order. Our old adversaries have come out of hiding. You know what that means. I had my associate hand you the letter, fearing that it would fall into the wrong hands. You, and your newly found siblings are to meet at the ruins of the Lycian temple of Lumitta. I'm sure that you know your way there. If not, your nose will probability catch our scent. I hope you reach there without delay.

Milena

Knowing very well what she meant by, Liliotus nodded to Lion-O to get the others to keep moving.

Liliotus: "We better get moving. We have to reach the temple before dusk."

With that thought in mind, Liliotus and Lion-O gathered their comrades and made their way out of town and towards the temple ruins. The road lead the from out of the village, and into the deep of the woods, far beyond any sign of civilization. The ThunderCats and their allies made their way down the path for a good few hours. It was nearly sundown when Liliotus came across a far too familiar path, one she had journeyed on before. This path was hidden away by bushes and tree branches. Liliotus turned to Arcion and Morconas, who then began to remove the forest camouflage, revealing to the ThunderCats a dark cavern entrance leading to an unknown location. Cheetara and Tygra looked to Lion-O with a glare of concern. He simply nodded in assurance. He then made his way up to the dark cave and faded into the darkness. It was a few minutes until they heard a familiar voice calling from the other side of the cave.

Lion-O: "It's clear. You guys better come and see this."

Tygra looked to his former lover. She too looked back, then they turned their attention to the cavern mouth. They headed down the cave entrance. It was dark for only a few moments. When they had reached the end of the tunnel, they could see Lion-O standing there gazing off into the wide distance of majestic natural mountain formation, lush green pine tree forests, soft, lively grass covered flat lands, teaming with numerous wild game, and other forms of life, from the birds in the sky, to the fish in the streams and lake, ruptured by endless water falling from the cliffs nearby. The only piece of any intelligent life was a massive temple like structure, carved in the high mountain side. With stairs leading from the side of the water fall, all the way to the bright moonstone door, adorned with ancient Lycian tongue and depictions of wolves and of course the moon itself. Their mouths just widened at the mere sight of the majestic, and hollow structure. Shortly, Liliotus and the others followed behind the threesome. Liliotus stood next to the young king.

Liliotus: "That's where we're heading."

Lion-O: "Then, What are we waiting for?"

They continued to press on with their journey to the temple like structure. Supposed home of the order of the star.

It was at sunset when they had finally reached the great door way. The stones laid still before the band, displaying the sacred markings that had once blessed the halls of the temple. Liliotus looked to Arcion, who then made his way to the front gates, and pride the doors open by pushing the great stones open. There, they beheld the sight of web covered stone furniture. Torn drapery, scorched pieces of rotting wood, and the sight of crisp mummified remains of Lycans. These were not just the bodies of men, but also of women, and even children. All suffering the same horrible fate by fire. They all had displayed faces of horror, and grief at the mere sight of the horror, Mostly Liliotus, Arcion, and Morconas. Cheetara began to shed tears at the mere sight of those lives had been lost to whatever had caused the holocaust. She felt a hand grasp hers. To her surprise, it was her lord and king, Lion-O. Only trying to help bare this unspeakable feelings of fright.

Cheetara: "Thank you."

She smiled as she wiped the newly drawn tears from her eyes. Tygra looked on in disgust at the mere thought of his own flesh and blood would steal away the woman he loved.

Lion-O: "What exactly happened here?"

Liliotus took a deep breath and turned to the young king.

Liliotus: "Now is not the time to ask questions. But, I swear, all your questions will be answered in time."

She turned back to the stairs that laid in front and made her way towards them. Despite the sight of death surrounding them, the fellowship made their way towards the stairs that stood just across the hall, climbed the countless steps which lead them higher and higher up to the temple. When they had reached the top of the stairs, there was an open chamber, lit by both torch and open flame. Surrounding the flames were three, long tables, and at the end of the room was a throne. Sitting on the throne with their legs crossed on right arm was a hooded figure, accompanied by other hooded people, each seated at the long tables by eight. Both Lycans and ThunderCats stepped into the chamber. Liliotus was the first to step forward and presented herself to who appeared to be the ruler, or head of the group. The figure gestured Liliotus to disrobe a present herself to the group.

Figure: "Sister..., Disrobe and shift."

Liliotus obeyed and Disrobed and presented her bare flesh to the gathered. After a few seconds, she voluntary shifted into her beastly form. The wolf stood calm and still, awaiting the next command.

Figure: "Welcome, Sister. You've brought with you our new sibling runts."

Panthro: "Runts?"

Morconas: "New comers. They want to be sure if they see any potential in you guys."

Lion-O looked at the hooded figure, and stepped forward, presenting himself to their criticism.

Figure: "You, there... Why have you stepped forward when you have not been told to?"

Lion-O: "Who are you to command me? I seek only to know what happened to us, and why we were brought here."

The figure remained silently for a moment or two before retaliating.

Figure: "I see you as a man, simply trying solve all of life's' problems and aid those in need, never thinking of himself. The virtues of a leader. But, you lack the respect that you so crave from your siblings."

The hooded one then revealed herself to be none other than the gypsy woman herself, Milena. The ThunderCats gasped in surprise. Wiley-Kat stepped from behind the others, and presented himself next to Lion-O.

Wiley-Kat: "Milena, Are you the leader of this..., whatever it is?"

To humor her young friend, Milena nodded in reply. Declaring her leadership over the other hooded ones, who then unveiled their hoods, revealing themselves to be Werewolves in their beast forms. Lion-O and Kat widened their eyes at the sight of all the Lycans that stood before them.

Lion-O: "What..., what is all this?"

Milena: "I knew you would have many questions as to why we are all gathered here. We all seek the same answers as you do. We want to find out how you came to being Lycans in the first place. In return, we shall explain the existence of our order, and its purpose."

Cheetara: "And, what is that purpose?"

Milena: "Come have a seat, and we can begin."

The members of the order, along with the ThunderCats took their seats, as they began to converse with one another.

Milena: "I believe the best way to start the story is through the beginning."

She goes on to tell the story as follows...


	8. Chapter 8: The night of Pelts

**Chapter 8**

**The night of Pelts**

...Long ago, in far off kingdom of Arcadia, there was a ruler by the name of Lycaon. He was a hero to his people's eyes, he had established the city of Lycorsura, and established a cult to their god, Zeus, by starting a series of games known as the Lycean Games. He was married to Nonakris, and fathered fifty children. But despite his good deeds, evil lurked in his heart. To please the gods, Lycaon dared to sacrifice a boy upon occasion, then host a feast which served the remains of the sacrifice. None seemed to pay any mind to the horrific deeds that were committed, all but the kings fourth born son, Nyctimus. One night, after one of the king's feasts, the messenger of the gods, Hermes, appeared to the prince after awakening from his sleep, and spoke of the gods wrath towards Lycaon and his accomplices. He spoke that Zeus would arrive in the city in a day, and see to it that justice would take its course. However, one of the servants of Lycaon, and informed the king of Zeus' arrival. This intrigued Lycaon into performing a test of the gods' pureness. He then ordered the servant to allow Zeus to enter, and to prepare a special feast, Nyctimus himself. Shortly after, the servants slaughtered the boy and dismembered him. They prepared the remains in a stew in which they had presented to the Olympian lord. To Lycaon's surprise, Zeus refused to eat from the tainted broth. Enraged by his actions Zeus restore Nyctimus to life, Slaughtered all of Lycaon's other sons, burned the palace down, and Transformed Lycaon himself into the likeness of a wolf. This is how the first werewolf came to be...

Over the years Lycaon traveled across the lands, be chased away by travelers and villagers alike. The ones he attacked upon occasion fell under Zeus's enchantment, and the curse spread throughout the world like wild fire. In time, Lycaon repented all of his evil natures, and after deep, he decided to redeem himself. One evening, Zeus appeared before the wolf lord, striking a proposition with him. He would allow Lycaon the ability to shift from one form to the other, meaning he could change from a man into a wolf and back. He would only grant this ability if Lycaon would serve Zeus as a guardian of man. He accepted the offer willingly. Zeus granted him the power of voluntary metamorphosis. Lycaon gathered followers, who formed what was now the order of the Star, named after the star that formed the eye of the wolf constellation, Lycaon. The order gained recognition throughout the ages as the protectors of man, slayers of darkness. Through time, Lycanthrope and the order had established itself in this realm...

Liliotus: "Although there are those who don't see it that way."

Lion-O: "Who would that be?"

Morconas: "The Silver Hand. A society of werewolf hunters, dedicated to extinguishing our very existence, no matter who we are, or who kills the werewolf. Just as long as we're dead. That's all that matters to them."

Lion-O detected a tone of grief and anger merged into one.

Lion-O: "You sound like you have a personal grudge against them."

Morconas: "It's not just them. There's one in particular I want to tear apart."

Lion-O: "Who?"

Liliotus: "Karnack. He was once a member of the order. The best fighter out of all of us. He was a good friend of me and my wife. That changed on the night of pelts."

Cheetara took a few steps forward, towards Milena and the other members.

Cheetara: "If it's no trouble for asking, but what is this "Night of Pelts"?"

The council members looked to one another. The nodding in agreement, they looked to Milena with contempt to explain the incident.

Milena: "It is the name that we gave to remind us of the night that the Silver blades massacred many of our kin. They believe that the Lycans are abominations to creation, agents of evil who hunger the flesh of the innocent. They have been slandering us for nearly two thousand years, since their establishment. They claim that our gift is a curse to others. The only ones who would actually buy into their claims are those who have been blessed with the power, but cannot control their transformations. The Night of Pelts was the same night that..."

Morconas interrupted Milena for a moment. He cleared his throat, continuing where Milena left off.

Morconas: "It was the night of my marriage to my best friend Yaleioulas. This whole temple was actually an underground city that housed thousands, including the very council you stand before, along with Liliotus, Arcion, and myself. It was at our wedding feast that the Silver Blades struck from within the city. From there, they slew every wolf insight. Not just the soldiers and men, but also the women and the children. Fortunately, most of the civilians got out in time before the real blood shed went down. I and Yale gathered a small army together to fend of the Blades from getting to any more of our people. Victory was in our grasp, when Yale stood still, with her armor stained in her own blood. She fell to her knees and laid on the ground, motionless. When I ran to her aid, she was gone. The only thing I had found on her was a dagger I crafted for an old friend of mine, Kornack, my best man, and the future god father of our unborn child Yale was carrying. He had an obsession with her and once asked her hand in marriage. She refused, and when she chose me, he felt that if he couldn't have her, no one could. That day I lost all that I held dear to me. My city, my friends, and my family in more ways than one."

Lion-O and Tygra could feel the pain radiating from Morconas.

Lion-O: "I'm sorry for your loss. All of you. I honestly know how you feel about your losses."

Morconas: "I suppose you do, what you went through in Thundera."

Tygra: "What happened to Kornack?"

Milena: "He ran off to join up with the Silver Blades. We intend to bring him to justice for that Holocaust. We could use all the help we could get."

Lion-O turned to his comrades, seeking their council.

Panthro: "you can't be seriously thinking of joining them."

Lion-O: "They need our help, and we need theirs."

Tygra: "But, this isn't our fight. Besides we need to get to the power stone before the lizards do."

Cheetara: "I'd agree. But, since we can't control these transformations, they could help us. As lion-O said, they need our help."

Lion-O nodded in agreement. He turned back to the council. Who awaited his decision?

Lion-O: "The ThunderCats will help you bring Kornack to justice."

Milena: "Thank you, Lion-O. Come, you must be hungry. Dinners ready, then you'll need to get some rest."

Tygra: "What for."

Milena: "Training begins tomorrow."

For the rest of the evening, the ThunderCats and council sat and enjoyed their evening meal of wild game.

Meanwhile, Pumyra, Slithe, Kaynar, Addicus, and Vultaire moved their forces up the mountain path in the dead of night.

Slithe: "Quickly now. We must reach the other side my sunrise."

Kaynar: "Ooh, someone's in a rush. Heh, Heh."

Pumyra: "Of course we are, Kaynar. If the ThunderCats reach the stone first"

As they approached the clearing, Mumm Ra's generals were greeted by hooded, masked figures in black. They were armed with rifles and blades. Slithe was surprised of their presence. He snapped his fingers, and a firing squad of lizards rushed to his aid. One of the hooded figures made his way to the front signaling the others to hold their fire and made his way towards Slithe.

Figure: "Now, now. Why would we waste our perfectly good ammunition on such mighty warriors, such as yourselves, Silthe?"

Slithe: "You know of my name?"

Figure: "and of your friends. Word travels fast in these parts. I hear you seek the stone of power as well."

Slithe: "What do you know of the stone?"

Figure: "Not much, I'm afraid. Only its true location is known to me. But, It won't do you any good with those Feline pests of yours searching for it when they are so close to it. It so happens that they are in the company of some "Old Friends" of mine. Friends I intend to finish where I began, tomorrow. You and I have a common enemy, Slithe."

Slithe: "You want to join forces?"

Figure: "Very much so."

Slithe remained silent for a moment.

Slithe: "If we were to join forces, how would we benefit?"

Figure: "You clearly don't see the picture, do you? You would be rid of the ThunderCats and we would provide food and shelter when needed. In return, we ask you to aid us in our conquest of my friends. This is all that I ask. You may do with the stone and Cats as you see fit."

The Generals stood there, pondering in thought. It took less than three seconds before Kaynar spoke.

Kaynar: "As long as I get to kill something, I'm in."

Figure: "Done."

Vultaire: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Addicus: "I'm in."

Pumyra: "What about you Slithe?"

Slithe: "Mumm-Ra has ordered us to kill the Cats and get the stone...By any means necessary. We accept the offer."

Pumyra: "Speak for yourself. But, alright."

Figure: "Splendid. Now, if you follow us, we'll show you to where we'll be staying."

The figures and generals continued their journey through the mountain pass.

Slithe: "I didn't catch your name, friend?"

Figure: "Of course, how rude of me. Where are my manners? There are those who call me, Kornack."


	9. Chapter 9: Hearts

**Chapter 9**

**Hearts**

It was early sunrise, when Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro were seated on the roof top of the temple. There Milena would begin her mentoring to the new comers.

Milena: "Good morning."

The four mumbled and yawned in reply.

Milena: "My, how lively we are today. I hope you are ready to begin. Today, I am going to attempt to shove eighteen years of training down your throats in one day, maybe two. As of this moment, the Silver Blades are plotting their next move against us. It's only a matter of time before they strike. So, we need to be ready as soon as possible."

Tygra: "How do you suppose you do all this?"

Milena looked over towards the tiger.

Milena: "I intend to do this by going over the five main exercises of the senses. This will make you more aware of your surroundings. During these exercises, you all are not to speak unless spoken to by me or any of the council members. Do I make myself clear?"

The four sleepily mumbled in agreement.

Milena: "I said, am I clear?!"

The ThunderCats were awakened by the loud noise and replied in a united "yes Ma'am!"

Milena: "Good, Let's begin with one of my favorites."

She then pulled from an ancient chest that sat next to her an abundance of different utensils. Blind folds, herbs, ear plugs and various foods. The ThunderCats were stunned and confused as to why she would require such common artifacts.

Milena: "These will be used to hone your senses. With all your senses combined, you have the concentration needed to bond with the wolf spirit and co-exist in harmony."

For the rest of the day, The ThunderCats followed Milena's instructions, down to the last detail. They put their senses through the harshest conditions. From being blind folded, to having their noses through smell, after smell. Until, about midday, when Milena raised her hand. They turned towards their new found superior.

Milena: "That's enough. You're almost ready. Now, I want you all to take the rest of the day and go into the woods, and allow your wolf spirit to present itself to you. It may take some time, but in that time, you will also learn what truly lurks in your heart as your wolf spirit calls to you."

She then dismissed her students to walk in the woods, allowing their minds to clear of all thought. They each went their separate ways, as Milena instructed they should. As Lion-O wondered the path, traveling deeper into the woods, he had begun to hear a voice calling out to him. The voice sounded similar to Cheetara. The voice began to cry Lion-O's name, luring him towards a clearing. There, a fog rose out of shear nothingness, and from that fog, a bright blue spectral wolf charged from the mist and stopped only a few feet from where the young cat prince stood. The beast and Lion-O stared at each other for a good amount of time. Then, the spirit spoke in the voice that reminded him of the fair maiden known as Cheetara.

Spirit: "I see your heart's desire. The fire that burns for the one you desire. The soul mate, the cleric."

Then the spirit morphed into the form of Cheetara, who then strolled forward towards Lion-O, and placed her lips on his.

Spirit: "By the end of the night, your hearts will be clear. Patience, Good things come to those who wait."

The spirit then morphed back into his canine form and ran back into the mist. Several hours had past. Cheetara continued on her path that lead her towards the side of a lake. She knelt near the water, and grasped her hands together as she prepared to hydrate herself after such an exercise. As she indulged herself in the clear water, she could see in the waters reflection of her form began to shift its shape as the ripples excelled and cleared, revealing herself holding a child in her arms. Tears formed from her eyes knowing that the reflection was merely her heart pour out. When she lifted her head, she looked over her shoulder to find a wolf specter standing there, starring. She stood at the sight of the spirit.

Spirit: "As with your king, I appear before you to commune with you. Once you have unlocked your heart's secret. Though you may be already aware of it. You wish for a child, no?"

Cheetara: "Y..., Yes. But, the one I love does not wish for a child."

Spirit: "This love of yours, you both share a deep bond from earlier in life. True?"

Cheetara: "Yes, but I feel our connection is gone..."

Spirit: "That is because he is not you one soul mate. You know it to be true."

Cheetara: "what would make you think that?"

Spirit: "Each spirit is connected to both the world of spirits, and the mortal plain. And there are those spirits of light who know of your true love. I am merely a messenger of those spirits, as well as a guide.

Cheetara: "Who is my soul mate, if not Tygra?"

Spirit: "You will find him, pondering in deep thought, and high on the temple's top."

Cheetara: "Is he someone I know?"

Spirit: "You'll know when you gaze upon him. Free of any divine influence, but your own."

The spirit then turned to the forest path and made its way to the darkness of the woods. Cheetara, armed with her newly found knowledge, made her way back to the temple.

Tygra sat on a fallen log, tending to a fire he had made just moments ago. As he threw the scrape wood into the crackling flames, the face of a wolf formed with the flames. Tygra was shocked at first, but as he gazed at the figure, he felt calm, and peaceful. He sat up and tried to commune with the fiery specter.

Tygra: "Are you my wolf spirit?"

The ghostly figure nodded in agreement.

Tygra: "You know what really lies in my heart."

Spirit: "Yes, and I see both light and dark lie in it."

Tygra: "What do you mean?"

Spirit: "your once lover will find her desire fulfilled, but in the comfort of another."

Tygra: "You know who it is, don't you?"

Spirit; "I cannot give much away. But you'll find them both at the temple's roof, by the setting of the moon. I heed you not to plot anything hasty, for history would repeat itself."

Tygra: "Like Kornack?"

Spirit: "Yes, farewell for now."

The spirit faded into the flames, leaving Tygra with the task to discover who will father Cheetara's children.

Later that night, under the light of the full moon. The four ThunderCats were kneeling before an open flame that stood at the Alter of the Goddess, Lumitta. The council had gather to induct the runts into the pack. As Milena carried out the ancient rites, Lion-O turned to Cheetara, who looked back at him, and smirked playfully. He too smirked. When Milena called them forward, she stood before them to conduct the final test.

Milena: "In order to become one with the pack, you must prove that you have allowed the spirit of the wolf to open your heart and grant you voluntary metamorphosis. Which one of you will be the first to attempt metamorphosis?"

They remained silent, until Lion-O slowly raised his hand.

Lion-O: "I will."

Lion-O stepped forward and presented himself to the council for inspection.

Milena: "Now, concentrate. Feel the change flow through you."

The ThunderCats closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. He did indeed feel a slight change. At first it stung, but then the pain had faded. As he opened his eyes, he could see in the mirror a reflection of himself, in the form of a wolf.

Milena: "Lion-O, is it you?"

The creature stood for a few silent moments. A loud breathing was heard before he growled softly.

Lion-O: "Rrrrryyyes, yes. It's me."

The council awed at the very sound of Lion-O achieving not only voluntary metamorphosis, but also displaying signs of full control.

Milena: "Good. Now, the rest of you."

The other Cats stepped forward, following in their king's footsteps. Also achieving full control of their change. Milena displayed a face of joy at what she thought was impossible become reality. Morconas placed his hand over her shoulder.

Morconas: "I don't know how you did it. But, whatever you did, it worked. Good enough for me."

Milena: "Thank you."

She then turned to the council, who then gathered in a tight circle. As they discussed their opinions, Lion- O, in wolf form looked back at Cheetara. The young woman stood there, smiling nervously at Lion-O in the hopes of being accepted. After a minute of discussing, the council broke up and returned to their original positions.

Milena: "ThunderCats, after consulting with the council, it is with great pleasure to welcome you apart of the pack. Siblings, transform and praise our new members with our oath."

In one voice the council and Milena recited the phrase saying...

"Timi sou lykos paketo! Honor thy wolf pack."

They then shifted into their wolf forms and removed their hoods, revealing their faces.

Milena: "Welcome to the family, ThunderCats."

At once, Milena and the council howled to the moon, blessing their communion and

Acceptance into the family. The ThunderCats stood in silence for no more than a few seconds before howling to the moon. With the ceremony complete, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthro were now one with the pack, along with the twins, who stood by the council's side.


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal

**Chapter 10**

**Betrayal**

During the celebration, the pack drank their home brewed ale, while they enjoyed and danced to Wiley-Kit playing her flute. Panthro and Morconas were sitting at a table, telling each other stories of battles past. Meanwhile Lion-O stood at the top of the temple, getting some fresh air, and of course, heeding the spirit's advice. He stood over the railed ledge, looking down at the world, absorbing the beauty of the natural formations. Unknown to him was the approach of Cheetara. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was surprised at first. But, deep in her heart she thought that it might be Lion-O, who would father her children. Slowly she strolled towards them.

Cheetara: "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lion-O looked over his shoulder to find Cheetara standing next to him.

Lion-O: "uh..., yeah. So, what brings you up here?"

Cheetara: "The same you're here."

Lion-O began to blush at the sound of those very words.

Lion-O: "That would be for the fresh air?"

Cheetara looked at her king with a face of confusion. But then their faces shifted to holding back their laughter. They burst into laughter.

Cheetara: "Well, that. But, there was also something else."

Lion-O: "Yeah?"

Cheetara: "While we were in the forest, I met my wolf spirit, like we were supposed to. He, well it knew about my desire to have a child, once this war was over."

Lion-O: "Of course it does. Milena said to me that our wolf spirits are bound to our hearts and minds, meaning it knows what we know, and more."

Cheetara: "It told me that I would find one who would father my children, on the roof top of this temple."

Lion-O's eyes widened at the news. He recalled the words of his wolf spirit.

Lion-O: "Did..., did it say who he would be?"

Cheetara: "No. Why?"

Lion-O scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. He drew a quick breath before speaking.

Lion-O: "My spirit mentioned that the one soul mate for me would find me at the top of the temple, just like your spirit told you."

Cheetara: "Really. Did it say who?"

Lion-O: "No. I..., I've always thought that it might be ..."

Cheetara: "Me?"

Lion-O: "Well..., Yes."

The cleric turned away for a moment, to gather her thoughts on how to respond to his answer.

Cheetara: "To tell you the truth, I have given a lot of thought into the idea"

Lion-O: "Really?! I mean, you have?"

She nodded in reassurance. She then wrapped her arms around the ThunderCats lord, pulled him in close, and brought his lips to hers. He felt amazed by how passionate her kiss was. He cared not for what would lie ahead just as long as he had Cheetara by his side.

However, not too far away from where the two newly found lovers where standing. Tygra was standing on the opposite rooftop, shocked and horrified of the truth of the wolf spirit's warning, and at what had just accrued. A tear fell from his eye. He knew that deep, down in his heart that their life together was well and truly over. He knew that their courtship would change the course of history forever. Tygra swore that he would never betray his king. But he did not think that his king would betray him, or so he thought. Deep in his heart, a tiny spark burst into a raging flame of pure wrath, waiting to consume the new lover of Cheetara, Lion-O!


	11. Chapter 11: History Repeats Itself

**Chapter 11**

**History Repeats Itself**

A few hours had past, the festivities were still taking place. Lion-O and Cheetara had rejoined the party after taking their time, establishing their newly established relationship. Wiley-Kit continued to play her enchanted tunes from her magical flute. Panthro and Morconas continued their conversations. All seemed right and merry. But, there was one who was not merry at all, the young Tiger, Tygra. Cheetara was sitting down by herself at one of the tables. She was enjoying a nice glass of ale, when a hand reached out to her. Lion-O, lord of the ThunderCats, was standing there.

Lion-O: "May I?"

She nodded and stood up. They walked up near the open flame and slowly danced with her king, newly found lover, and the future father of her children.

Cheetara: "To be honest, all those years studying under the clerics, I'm not much of a dancer."

Lion-O chuckled at Cheetara's remark of her dancing skills.

Lion-O: "Phhh, and you think I am? I was horrible."

The two continued to slowly dance, rocking each other back and forth, gently to Kit's slow smoothing music. As they danced, Cheetara laid her head against her king's chest, almost using it as a pillow. In turn, lion-O held her head tightly, but gently. He glanced over her shoulder to find his brother, staring at him with disapproving eyes. The young tiger stood from his seat and made his way out of the great hall. Lion-O excused himself and went after his brother. Cheetara quickly followed the two brothers. At the door way of the temple, Tygra stood at the foot of the stairs leading towards the Forrest. Lion-O stooped just a few steps away from him. There was silence for quite a bit.

Lion-O: "Tygra?"

Tygra: "I should have known. I should have known."

Lion-O: "Tygra, What's wrong?"

Tygra: "You have to have it all, don't you?"

Lion-O: "What..., what are you talking about?"

Tygra: "Don't play dumb with me! You know damn well what I'm talking about! The sword, the crown, her."

Lion-O's eyes widened from the remark.

Lion-O: "Bro, that dance, it was nothing. We would..."

Tygra: "Wouldn't what, Betray me? Like you two did at the roof? That's right I know."

Lion-O's wide eyes suddenly shut for no more than a few seconds. Cheetara was half way down the stairs, when she overheard their conversation. Tears were now flowing down from her eyes. Tygra glanced at the stairs to find Cheetara climbing down. Lion-O opened his eyes to find Tygra looking directly at Cheetara. When he glanced over, Morconas and Milena were just behind Cheetara. Turning back to his path, Tygra continued his way out of the temple.

Lion-O: "Tygra, wait. I know you're hurt. But, you also know who was hurt? Do you know how much pain you caused to her because of your stupid childish ways? You left her, she had no one else to turn to. If anyone's to blame for your unhappiness, it's your own damn fault!"

At that moment, Tygra quickly turned around, and hurled a forceful punch to the face, launching him a few feet across. Leaving the king's face slightly bloody from the punch. Cheetara gasped as more tears fell from her eyes. She then made her way down the stairs, to aid her king. Milena, and Morconas quickly followed behind her. Tygra then turned and ran down the stairs and into the woods. Morconas turned to his pack siblings.

Morconas: "I go after Tygra. He and I'll have a little chat."

Lion-O: "Don't hurt him."

Morconas: "Not planning to. Don't worry."

Morconas then ran shifted into his beast form and ran into the dark.

Lion-O picked himself up from the ground. Cheetara and Milena cleared the area, giving him room to stabilize himself. Lion-O turned to Cheetara.

Lion-O: "Okay, I deserved that one."

Cheetara had a rag on hand, and wiped the blood from his lips. He grasped Cheetara's hand, and placed it on his check.

Lion-O: "Does this make me look like a bad ass?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

Cheetara: "Your own brother is probably lost and mad at you, and you're concerned about how that bruise looks on you?"

Lion-O: "I thought it would lighten the mood, and take my mind off it for a little bit."

They both lightly chuckled and made their way back up the stairs. They looked back at the entrance, hoping that Tygra would be alright.

Not far from the temple, sat a lake. On the shore of that lake, sat a sad figure. It was Tygra. He sat a hollow log, pondering his thoughts, regretting his actions towards striking his king and only brother. There was a rustle in the bushes next to him. He readied himself for whatever would come from behind. Morconas made his way to the clearing. Tygra loosened his grip on his gun in his holster, and relaxed. Morconas stared at the young Tiger, emotionless.

Morconas: "You want to talk about it?"

Tygra: "What's there to talk about? What's done is done."

Morconas: "There's plenty to talk about. Come on, sit down."

The two sat on the rotted log, staring of into the water, reflecting the moon.

Morconas: "You seemed pretty upset when Lion-O claimed Cheetara as his mate. Mind explaining?"

Tygra: "Hmmm, Cheetara and I go back when we were just kids. After she got accepted into the clerics, we hardly saw each other. Until the lizards destroyed Thundera. I'd never been so happy to be with her before. But, when she was talking about a life after this war, I couldn't think about it."

Morconas: "Why not?"

Tygra: "To be honest, I'm not sure if I'll even live through it all. Even if I did, I wouldn't want to bring a child into this world we now live in, with no kingdom, no home. When I saw them together. I felt so angry, not because he took her, but because of their carelessness, and how selfish they're being."

Morconas: "Selfish? Now hold on a minute. I don't know about being selfish. But, I do know that you gave up Cheetara, and all the right you ha don her. An act like the one you pulled can end relations like knives to the back."

Tygra: "What?"

Morconas looked at the ground gathering his thought before continuing with his story.

Morconas: "I told you this before, but ton the night of pelts, I was married to my old friend, Yaleioulas. She, Kornack, and I grew up together. We've known each other since we all could remember. Over the years, Kornack developed somewhat of a crush for Yale. One night, he finally got the nerve to ask her to marry him. To his surprise, she refused. She told him that heart belonged to another, me. From the outside, he seemed to have dealt with it calmly, but on the inside, something happened, something snapped. When we were unaware of it at the time, Kornack disappeared and met up with the Silver Blades, He'd been gone for nearly five months. During that time, we were planning our wedding, and welcoming our unborn child into the world. The night came, we held off most of the blades, and as fate would have it, Yale took a knife to the back. A knife I made for Kornack. That night, I lost the only true friends. I swore that I would not only avenge Yale, but also the memory of Kornack."

Tygra looked at Morconas. His eyes were watering from the pain he went through, trying to keep from crying while telling the story. Tygra wiped the poor man's tears from his eyes.

Morconas: "Thanks."

Tygra: "Not a problem. So, if I keep this up, I'm bound to end up like Kornack?"

Morconas: "Well, yeah. Pretty much."

Morconas stood up and made his way back on the path to the temple.

Morconas: "Come on, everyone's worried."

Tygra nodded, and picked himself up from the old, rotted log. He then walked right next to the old Wolf man and they journeyed to the temple doors.

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Cheetara, Lion-O, and Milena were walking down the hallowed halls of the ancient foundation, when they reached a rotted wooden door to an unmarked room. Milena opened the door, then gestured Lion-O and Cheetara to step inside. Once inside, Milena shut the door, and locked it from the inside. A worried look came from both Lion-o and Cheetara.

Milena: "Don't worry. It's only to keep everyone else outside."

She then made her way to the center of the room. On the floor was drawn a large pentagram, the symbol of the order, and for all werewolves. She begun to mutter in an ancient tongue unknown to the two ThunderCats. When she finished, Milena, stepped back from the circle. The winds began to hollow in the old rundown room, the leaves began to be lifted as the wind blew. They spun and twirled in the wind for no more than a few seconds until, there stood two mist like spectral figures stood at the center of the five pointed star.

Milena: "Lion-O, Cheetara, there are something's we need to talk."

Cheetara: "What is this? What's going on?"

Milena: "There are some old friends I'd like you to meet."

Lion-O: "Who?"

Milena: "You'll see."

The spirits then began to manifest into the forms of two people. One, the former ruler of Thundera, and the father to lion-O, Claudius. The other figure, a woman, was hooded and cloaked, barring the Lycans armor of the ancient warriors.

Lion-O: "Father?"

The ghost of the cat nodded in reply. The female figure turned to the cleric.

Figure: "Hello, Cheetara. It has been so very long."

Cheetara did not know what the figure meant when she said "very long". She had never met the person in life or death before.

Cheetara: "I'm sorry for being blissful. But, do I know you?"

Figure: "I doubt it. Back then you were so little, and I hardly had any time to spend with you."

Cheetara: "Who are you?"

The spirit then removed the hood from her face, reveling herself to be a ThunderCats herself. Not only was she feline, she also barred similar markings to those of Cheetara, only more Mature and darker. Cheetara's eyes widened in the shocking similarity. Lion-O looked back and forth from Cheetara and the ghost.

Cheetara: "Lion-O, do you notice anything I notice?"

Lion-O: "The obvious similarity? Yeah?"

Cheetara could only see the spirit's face, smiling as if she had not seen her for a very long time. Tears started to drip from both their eyes.

Cheetara: "It can't be. Are..., Are you..."

The spirit nodded.

Figure: "Cheetara. My name is Yaleioulas of the ThunderCats. I am your Mother."


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 12**

**Secrets revealed**

On the path that lead towards the temple, laid the cavern entrance in which the ThunderCats and Lycans traveled through. A reptilian hand placed itself upon the branches, the hand belonged to Slithe, who lead his forces through the cave, accompanied by the Silver blades, along with the rest of Mumm Ra's generals.

Kornack: "This is it. This is where they'd be hiding."

The forces of darkness pressed on their quest to destroy their foes of old and new.

Within the confines of the temple, the young cheetah continued to gaze upon the woman who claimed to be her own mother since birth. Cheetara was motionless, with tears in her eyes. The spirit teamed up and smiled, and nothing more.

Yale: "I know you may have many questions for me."

Cheetara: "well..., yes. I do."

Lion-O could not understand the reason why his own father was present.

Lion-O: "Father, I don't understand. Why have you been summoned?"

The Lion's apparition continued to gaze at his cub.

Claudius: "Lion-O, there were many things that I wished to tell you before any of this happened. Now, I can only say a few things. For this spell only last for no more than a few minutes. Which is why I must tell you."

Lion-O: "Tell me what?"

Claudus: "The night you were born, your mother passed away shortly after your birth. When this occurred, I was heartbroken. Naturally, I went to the audience chamber, to meditate and calm myself before announcing your birth. While I was there, a guard rushed in. I was furious when he barged in, but he said that he came in with urgent news of a woman seeking my council. I informed him to see her in. She appeared to be nothing more than a common gyps at first. When I inquired her of her business there, she spoke to me of strange things about your birth, things that I would have thought to be obscure. I dismiss her thinking she was mad. But then she turned on the guards, and escaped their grip. She immediately ran for the hall which lead to your nursery. When I rushed there, I began to hear screaming of the maids that were present there. They ran past without informing me of what occurred. They were terrified beyond belief. When I arrived there, the woman was standing there, holding you in her arms. While doing so, she began to change. Her form began to shift, as she grew taller than even me. Her appearance had turned to that similar of a dog, but much bigger. She then turned her attention towards me. As she stepped closer, and closer, I held my blade with the tightest grip. But all she did was present you to me. I slowly began to realize that she has don intention to harm you, but to gain my attention. She then spoke in a deep growl like voice that you were born under the cycle of the full moon, that you posed the mark of the wolf. She held out her paw, displaying a bright star shinning right on her hand. A light caught my attention. But the light came from your tiny little hand, and I was shocked to see the very same star on your hand. I was under the impression that she was telling me the truth."

Lion-O: "What are you saying, Father?"

Claudus: "I'm saying from the very night you were born, you had that very mark. To this day, you were and always will be a werewolf."

Lion-O: "Who was this woman?"

Milena: "She was me."

She then held out her hand, and almost spontaneously, a bright shining pentagram had appeared on her palm.

Lion-O look at his hand to find the very mark shine bright and clear for all to see.

Cheetara looked to her hand to find the very mark.

Cheetara: "I take it that I was born like this?"

Yale: "Yes, but I cannot stay to answer your questions now. For the spell is waning. But I have left you something for you and your father. There is a little black box in my old quarters. Most likely buried under some rubble. Find it, and it will explain why I did what I felt I had to do. Know that even in death, I love you both, and Lion-OÉ don't let her go, and treat her well."

In that moment, the spirits faded back into the darkness.

Within that moment, a violent eruption accrued just outside the temple. The three of them felt the sheer shock of explosions coming not too far away.

Cheetara: "What's going on?"

Milena: "I have no Idea."

Lion-O: "I have a hunch. Let's just hope I'm wrong."

In that instant, Liliotus pried the door open as the monstrous vibrations continued.

Milena: "Liliotus, what is it? What the hell's going on?!"

Liliotus: "They..., they've just blew up the watchtower! They're trying to break in!"

Milena: "Who is?"

Liliotus: "It's the blades! They're back, and they brought friends!"

Lion-O and Cheetara glanced at one another. Knowing very well who these "friends" were Mumm-Ra's forces. Lion-O turned his attention to Liliotus.

Lion-O: "How many are there?"

Liliotus: "About no more than fifty. All of them armed to the teeth."

The Cat king turned to his cleric with a face of great dread. For them both knew that if this temple should fall into the enemy's hands, it would mean the end of all of them.

Lion-O: "We can't just stand here and do nothing. We have to fight back."

Milena: "Agreed. Liliotus, Get everyone to the entrance. Use anything to barricade it, and prepare for battle!"

Within that moment, the foursome rushed out of the run down room to join the rest of their comrades in the coming battle against the forces that seek to extinguish them.


	13. Chapter 13: War

**Chapter 13**

**War**

From the exterior of the temple, the fierce flames of battle scorched their way to the entrance as the Lizard forces open fired upon the wooden doors. The Silver blades fired their shots at their lupin foes, as Lycan arrows traveled throughout the smoke covered air. Most arrows found their targets, severely wounding a quarter of the enemy forces. However, the generals managed to bust through the Lycan defenses, mostly because of Addicus' brute strength. The traitor Kornack sliced his way through each Lycan that dared to cross paths with him. Vultaire open fired on anything that wasn't any of his allies. Kaynar and Pumyra clubbed and beaten any Lycan into a bloody and messy pulp. Slithe, however, continued to monitor his forces, as they made their way into the sacred Lycan temple.

Slithe: "Move in! They're bound to surrender soon!"

As instructed, the lizard forces continued their assault on the wolf temple. Suddenly, the twelve or so soldiers were utterly blown away by a large electrical blast that originated at the temple's entrance. There stood Lion-O, lord of the ThunderCats, wielding the powerful sword of omens. Slithe smirked with anticipation at the feline's presence.

Slithe: "We've been expecting you, Cat."

Lion-O: "The same can said about you, Slithe."

At his side was the wise and quick cleric, Cheetara, Lilious and Mileana. Along with Panthro and the twins.

A familiar voice from behind the generals was echoed into Lilious and Mileana. They knew who the voice was.

Voice: "Six against five? That seems a little unfair, Even to you, Right?"

He quickly took to the general's aid and drew his silver tipped blade, ready for the kill. Angry eyes only gazed upon the traitor.

Lilious: "You dare show yourself at the very temple you defied your gods and friends?"

Kornack: "I present myself where ever I so choose. And your so called gods could not provide me with the very thing I wanted in life. Humanity!"

Lilious: "You cured yourself?"

Kornack: "An herbal remedy that is now lost in time. No matter."

Pumyra: "Enough with the talking. Go in for the kill!"

Kornack: "Agreed. You heard the lady! Charge!"

In that instant, the dark forces charged into battle. Like wise the ThunderCats and Lycans retaliated with their counter charge. When both sides collided, Lion-O was face to face with Slithe and his Assault Riffle. Lilious blocked Pumyra's bow shots with her mighty shield. Panthro was forced to match his strength with that of Addicus. The twins could only grapple themselves onto the Vulture's legs and begin biting them. The bird squeaked and shrieked in agony. The crazed Kaynar toyed with the Lycan leader Milena. Only Kornack was left with the Thunderian Cleric. Cheetara whipped out her staff, and dashed into the heat of battle. As the cheetah charged with such animalistic rage, Kornack braced for impact. He managed to block or avoid each of her fierce shots. He could sense the tension she has on him. Cheetara continued to swing a dub the traitor who murdered her mother to no evil.

Kornack: "Such hatred towards me. Have we met before? Have I done something to you in the past?"

Cheetara: "Something like that."

She continued to best him in the combat. She was then able to land a blow to his torso. Sending him to the ground. Cheetara quickie fell upon him, holding him down with all her strength. However, Kornack was able to push the cat off him. He quickly took his blade and pointed it at the cleric, who was lying on the floor. As Lion-O finished his battle, he quickly glanced over where Cheetara. He saw her at Karnack's mercy.

Lion-O: "Cheetara!"

Kornack was about to unleash his blade that targeted her body, when a familiar voice called him out.

Voice: "I can't let you do that!"

The traitor glanced over to find that his old friend was standing there with hi blade drawn.

Kornack: "Morconas? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I'll be right with you."

Morconas: "No!"

The blade had begun it's coarse towards the young cleric's head. Splitting the cranium into two halves. She had shut her eyes. Embracing her fate. The blade was but a few inches close to its target when a clang was heard. When her eyes opened there was dead silence, and a blue transparent blade had stopped the steel tip from touching her. Wielding the spectral blade was none other than Yale. The blade pushed Karnack's sword to the side, disarming him. Kornack was horrified to recognize the face of his once beloved friend. Morconas was shocked even more to notice the similarities between her and Cheetara.

Kornack: "What, What, What sorcery is this?"

Morconas: "Yale, is that you?"

Yale: "Hello, Marcy. It's been ages. I see you've met our daughter. If there's one thing you never knew about cats is that they tend to breed faster than most other races."

Morconas: "My daughter? I have a daughter?"

Kornack: "Daughter? That's impossibuaaahhhhhh!"

In that instant the spectral figure morphed itself into a fire sphere that penetrated through Kornack and disappeared. Igniting the traitor until all that was left were his burned crisp ashes.

As the battle began to end, the Lycan forces had held their ground, and many of the lizards had fled in fear of certain death. Slithe began to regain his consciousness as his forces had fled for their lives. He shouted in rage to his troops to return.

Slithe: "Come back here, you cowards!"

There was no acknowledgment to his cries of rage. It was in that moment that he noticed one of the Silver blades riffles was lying at his feet. He checked for ammunition inside the barrel. Only one bullet was inside.

Slithe: "One shot is all I'll need."

He then loaded the bullet and took aim. Right for lion-O's head. From the distance, Liliotus saw the lizard aim the riffle to her pack members. As sloth steadied his aim, Liliotus rushed to lion-O's unexpected aid. As she approached the cat, Liliotus took a deep breath before shoving him to safety.

Bang!

The Pack and ThunderCats heard a shot fired from Lion-O's location. Slithe assumed that he had shot both of them. But to his surprise, the King was back on his feet in a matter of minutes. He was furious at first. But when Lion-O saw that Liliotus' body was motionless, he turned her over to find her armor stained with her own life essence. He looked for a breath, a pulse, anything that would indicate that she had survived. But, Lion-O was quickly pulled back into reality. He knew that she was truly gone. He removed the shared of metal from the wound, only to feel its burn on his skin. The bullet was made of silver.

The others rushed to the scene where they saw Lion-O holding Liliotus' body. Cover in blood. They knew that they had lost a crucial ally. As lion-O wept for her. Slithe continued to walk forward, along with the rest of his generals and remaining troops. Slithe placed an armed blaster against the king's forehead with his finger gripping the trigger.

Slithe: "Any last words before I send you to meet her?"

Lion-O: "Only these few..."

He then stood on his two feet pulling the sword of omens from his claw shield, and uttered the words "Thunder, thunder, Thunder." as he did so Lion-o began to change his shape. The others soon followed like wise. They too, began to morph and change, until they all shared the likeness of a wolf. The generals and troops were shocked at this sudden change. The troops began to back slowly away.

Slithe: "What the hell is this sorcery?"

Lion-O stepped forward, the generals began to take steps back as the wolves drew closer and closer. Lion-O finished his battle cry in a growl like voice.

Lion-O: "ThunderrrCats, Hooooowwwwwlllll!"

All at once the werewolves all howled in harmony. Sending cold shivers down the lizard's spines. Unable to take any more of the frightening howls the troops began to disband one by one in all directions until all that were left were the generals. Even then Vultaire took flight away from the beasts. Kaynar and Addicus fled with the troops. Pumyra had slipped away, until Slithe was all but alone. Lion-O grasped the lizard by his armor. Petrified beyond imagination, he did not notice when the riffle fell to the ground.

Slithe: "No, No, No! Please! Spare me! I'll do anything, but please! If you can understand me, please!"

The titan drew the little fat lizard close to his face.

Lion-O: "Get out."

In that instant, Slithe was dropped to the ground. He was then allowed to flee with the rest of his platoon.

Not far from the Temple ruins, Pumyra was making her escape from the valley through the ruins of an old building. There was a sound of rocks moving and falling over that alarmed her. She quickly readied her bow gauntlet, firing on whoever was following her. She heard the sound of foots steps behind her. Instantly, she turned one hundred and eighty degrees to the direction of a figure standing behind her.

Pumyra: "Don't come any closer, Lion-O!"

Figure: "You really think you have the upper hand. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Lion-O."

To her surprise, Pumyra saw the figure step forward, reviling himself to be Tygra.

Pumyra: "You!"

Tygra: "I have a name you know."

Pumyra: "I don't care whoever you're Lion-O or Tygra. You move and you're as good as dead."

Tygra: "Tough talk for a puma."

Pumyra: "Watch it, pretty boy. Wouldn't want to damage your pretty face for the cleric."

Tygra: "Cheetara? Sorry to break it to you. But, we're not together anymore."

This had caught Pumyra's attention. She now has nothing to hold her back from letting go of the bow string.

Pumyra: "Really? This'll be interesting."

Tygra: "What do you...?"

Before he could finish, Pumyra open fired a tiny smoke pellet that busted on impact on the ground surrounding Tygra in complete smoke. He decided to use the smoke to his advantage. He then used his power of invisibility to blend into the smoke. Pumyra searched endlessly for the tiger to no success. Tygra saw this as an opportunity to strike. She felt a presence behind her. Quickly she turned to look. But as luck would have it, she was struck in the torso by what felt like his hurtling fist. This blow sent Pumyra on to the ground her back. Unable to get herself up, Pumyra was then helpless as Tygra crouched down upon her. She felt a sensation of both fear and argument.

Tygra: "That wasn't much of a fight. What'd you think would be interesting?"

Pumyra: "It may have been not much of a fight. But, I do have you where I want you."

Tygra: "What?"

In that instant, Tygra was pulled by his shirt collar, until their lips touched. Tygra was in a state of shock.

Tygra: "Uh…, Whoa!"

Voice: "Eh humph, I'm not interrupting anything. Am I?"

The two look dupe to find Lion-O, leaning against the ancient pillar.

Tygra: "Uh, no! No, not at all."

Pumyra threw her opponent off of her and stood up. She dusted off anything that would be visible to others. Lion-O gave her a look of some degree of anger, and pleasure to see his old flame.

Pumyra: "My king."

Lion-O: "Pumyra."

Pumyra: "It's been ages."

Lion-O: "Yeah, it has."

Pumyra: "I was just about to leave when he intercepted me."

Lion-O: "why're you in such a rush? Was it because of me?"

Pumyra: "Well, yes and no. I simple didn't want to."

Lion-O: "It's okay. I understand. I don't blame you for being angry with me, and why you did what I guess you felt you had to do. I was mad at first, but, then I thought about it. I've realized that I should have been the one to apologies. I'm sorry for all the pain I didn't know I caused you."

Pumyra: "I,I don't know what to say. But, thank you."

Lion-O: "I guess you'll be on your way."

Pumyra: "Yeah, maybe."

Lion-O: "Maybe?"

In that moment, Pumyra reached into a satchel she had on her, and presented a small item rapped in a linen cloth. Lion-O accepted the gift and untied the knots of the cloth. This surprised him to find that the Technistone resided in the cloth.

Pumyra: "It's real, I assure you. Whether you choose to believe me or not. Don't ask me how I got it, I don't want to go into too much detail. I'll be on my way to who knows where. It's not likely they'd welcome me back."

She then made her way past Lion-O and continued her way towards her unknown destination. Lion-O returned to reality just in time to speak out to her.

Lion-O: "Pumyra, wait. If you'd like, you can travel with us again. What you and I had is over. But, I want to be your friend."

The lion reached out for Pumyra, seeking her hand in friendship and agreement. Pumyra was hesitant at first. She didn't know what would happen with the other when they'd find out. But, she remained calm.

Pumyra: "Lion-O, Mumm-Ra is my master, a cruel, heartless master. But you, you are still my king. If you'll allow it, I'd be glad to travel alongside you once more."

Her hand placed it self upon his, and the deed was done. All that remained now was to gather the dead and morn for their losses.


	14. Chapter 14: For the Better

**Chapter 14**

**For the better**

High above the temple, there stood an altar. On that alter were the remains of all the Lycan warriors that were slain in battle. Among the victorious dead was the remains of Liliotus. The priestess stepped forward with torch in hand, and lit the pill of dead wood until the pill blazed with flames of eternal glory. The remaining council members, Morconas, Milena, and the ThunderCats along with their long lost ally, Pumyra.

Lion-O: "It's really great to have you back, Pumyra."

Cheetara: "I must admit it is nice to have you back on our side again."

Panthro: "It's a mistake if you ask me."

Wiley Kat: "Come on, Mr. Sourpuss."

Wiley kit: "If Lion-O could find it his heart to forgive her, and we can. Why can't you?"

Panthro: "I didn't say I didn't. It's just."

Pumyra: "It's okay. If it's alright, I think we need to pay our respect."

Panthro: "since when'd you become so respectful all of a sudden? Never mind."

The rest of the ceremony continued as the Lycans all contributed their prayers to their fallen siblings until the flames died and all that remained were ashes and bone.

After the funeral, Morconas and Milena met with Cheetara in the room that once was her mother's quarters. Milena held in her hands the small black box that her mother had described to her before she disappeared back into the plain of the dead. She opened the lid to find a small note inside. As she unfolded the piece of parchment, she began to read through the words that her own mother written just before she died.

Morconas: "So, what's it say?"

Cheetara had cleared her throat, as she began to utter the written words of the woman who brought her into the world.

To my only daughter,

By the time you read this letter, I am most likely to have perished. With my death, I have taken many answers to your endless questions about our past. I cannot help but feel heartbroken that I cannot hold you in my arms and raise as the mother I should be. But, for your own safety, and the safety of your father. I had you away from all of the coming pain and suffering that I will be forced to bare. But the love I have for you will be the only fuel I need to keep going, even in the face of death. While I was carrying you in my belly, I had learned of Karnack's plan to betray all of our kin, and planned to murder us all on my wedding day. Unaware to Kornack, I gave birth to you in a far off cave, while accompanied by Milena, who I entrusted you to find the best home she could find. I hope that you'll be raised in a warm loving home, and have the best education that is available to you. I hope that you'll grow up to be a fine young woman, and accomplish so much by the time you read this letter. All of the precautions I took was best for your survival. I understand if you feel such anger towards me. But know this, even in death I will never stop loving you, and I will always be with you until we meet in the next life. I n what I hope will be paradise.

Your loving mother

Yaleiolious

When Cheetara raised her head, her eyes were gushing with tears as a result of her mother's letter impaction goon her heart for the first time essence she was accepted into the clerics when she was just a child. She felt arms rap around her gently. She was surprised to find that it was Morconas, her own father, was holding his little girl for the very first time in both their lives.

Several hours had past. Lion-O consulted with both Cheetara and Tygra, who both agreed that for the better of both The Lycans and ThunderCats that the ThunderCats should be on their way to the last stone. Melena took Lion-O aside as the others said their fair wells.

Milena: "I understand your reasons for leaving, Lion-O. But understand this, if you ever need extra hands, we won't be far."

Lion-O: "Thank you, and I'm truly sorry about everything that's happened."

Milena: "You know, death comes to all of us. But, that does not mean she lost her honor along with her life. Besides, she's told me that you've all completed her life."

Meanwhile Cheetara was conversing with her newly found father, saying her goodbyes for the time being.

Cheetara: "I wish I could sat long."

Morconas: "I know, kiddo. But you also know where to find me."

He then drew his daughter close for a tight hug as all fathers do when they see their little girls go. She then parted from him to rejoin the others as they set off to complete their quest to defeat the greatest evil that has ever befallen the lands of third earth. Lion-O looked over to both Cheetara and Tygra. All three expressed feelings of some joy about themselves and each other. He looked back to see Pumyra helping out the little ones by answering their questions about Mumm-Ra's fortress.

Cheetara: "Well, this has been quite an interesting experience."

Tygra: "No kidding. You, learning about your family's history, Lion's history. And I, myself got lucky with the lovely later talking to our trusty sneak thieves."

Lion-O: "Pumyra? How'd that happen? If you don't mind me asking."

Tygra: "As a gentleman, I'm not at liberty to say anything. But, let's just say that she's had this crush on me for a very long time and the moment seemed right."

Cheetara: "Fair enough. But I have to say, that didn't take you long to meet someone."

Spontaneously the threesome laughed at the comment. They continued to chuckle at the remark until they silently calmed down.

Cheetara: "Lion-O, before my father let me go, when we were leaving, he gave me this.

She then pulled out a small package from behind her. Lion-O took the package that was wrapped in a linen cloth, with leather straps. He loosened the straps that reviled a note from Morconas.

Hopefully this'll help you out kicking some ass.

Morconas

He pushed the note aside, and was stunned to find what was in the package.

Lion-O: "The power stone."


End file.
